Gear Pirates/Recruitment
Kent doesn't have a special way of inviting people to the crew. He usually just asks them directly. Sometimes switching up his words. At one time he might just say, "Join my crew!" Or "You. I want you to be a gear!" However when they do join, the crew has came up with a ritual for the new recruits. Jericho takes the male recruits and puts them through extreme physical exercise to push their limits. Some of them refer to it as punishment. While Rhea takes the female recruits and has odd jobs done, until they snap. In the end the result is the same, they demand to stop and be treated equally. Kent has noticed this going on but has never thought anything of it. Sometimes joining in the recruitment process to show them it isn't that bad and they should keep fighting. Crew Member Dreams Kent Newgate: Kent has two dreams. To avenge the death of his father, by taking down both his murderers. And to reinstate the previous era where pirates had dreams instead of the murderous blood lust they have now. To do this he needed his friends by his side, to make sure he doesn't stray away from his goals. Jericho D. Ryder: Jericho's goal is to take down the World Government. He's tired of their oppressive ways, and wants it to stop. He joined Kent to take down the government from the outside, fearing it would've corrupted him if he tried from the inside. Shadowhawk Rhea: Rhea didn't have a goal when she first joined, but over time she realized the terrible way people treated those different from them. Whether they be elves, mermaids, giants, anyone different was subjugated to be their slaves. Her dream is to create an equality between the races of the world. Fantasia: Her original intentions were to become the worlds richest person and the best navigator. Over time her goal changed into discovering every island that hasn't been marked down. To be known as the navigator that visited every island in the world. Faust: Faust wants to find a cure for the disease he placed upon himself. His research has led him to the Grand Line, but eventually he lost hope because of his weakness. Since meeting Kent he regained hope and is constantly in search of the one ingredient he needs, The Blood Moon Scarab which is native to Raftel only. His goal is to get there and become strong enough to protect his new friends. Ashlynn: Ashlynn's goal is similar to Faust's. She wants that Scarab, so she can return to her former body. Claiming she's tired of being a loli. Raion: Raion wants to stop the pointless wars among the world. He's tired of the government avoiding the major problems for their own benefit. He wants to demolish the world government and completely eliminate the use of Celestial Dragons, stating; "They're useless wastes of space." Axel: Axel wants to create a fully mechanical island, that can support life on its own. He knows it's a near impossibility, but that hasn't stopped him. He's constantly creating replicas and seeing how they would survive against the harshness of life. He wants his island to be unsinkable and be a safe place for endangered species. Airi: Airi wants to defeat every swordsman in the world and claim the title as the best for herself. She's set her eyes on the greatest swordsman. Although she's told its Dracule Mihawk, she knows better, and is not only going for him but Shanks as well. Nova: Nova wants to experience the wonders of the world, and see every island, meet a bunch of people and have hundreds of friends. Hiroka: When she was a captain herself, she wanted the One Piece, but now, she wants to make sure she keeps her promise to WhiteBeard and watch over his son; Kent. Jimero: Being a revolutionary, Jimero wants to end the oppressive ways of the World Government and create a fair form of government for all. Wayward: Throughout his journeys, Wayward has only wanted riches. His goal is to become the worlds richest man and find the treasure that is known as the One Piece. Rosaline: Rosaline wants to be a musician recognized throughout the world. She wants her music to be played through the ages as classics. Zero: Since the decline of his restaurants he has fell into debt. His goal is to eliminate his debt for his family and return to his high caliber reputation. His side goal is to become the Pervert King, to prove to his kids that anything is possible. Damien: Damien wants to uncover what the Ponyglyphs actually mean. What was in the void century and why the world government has been hiding it from the public. Cana: Cana's goal is to have all the legendary items in the world, whether they're unknown, or are being hunted down at the moment, she wants it all. Crew Strength Each individual crew member is strong in their own unique way, some in brains others in brawn. Some in strategy, others in action. They come together as a team and get the job done. Supernovas This group consists of Kent, Jericho, Raion, and Airi. Being the most powerful and the only members of the crew with bounties over 100 million, they've earned the title supernova. This team is mainly used for brute strength and destruction, and also the first and last line of defense. Recon This team is composed of Hiroka, Wayward, and Nova for their ability to travel at high speeds, and remain undetected. This team is used to collect information and spot out any possible threats to the crew. The Suits This team is composed of Kent, Zero, Wayward, and Damien. This team was created by Faust when he realized that these four always wear suits. This team is for anything that is fancy, such as balls, dinners, etc. Crew Member Profiles Fancy Kent.jpg|Captain: Kent T. Newgate|link=Kent Newgate World At War Jericho.jpg|Vice Captain: Jericho D. Ryder|link=Jericho D. Ryder New World Rhea.jpg|Fortune Teller: Shadowhawk Rhea|link=Shadowhawk Rhea New World Fantasia.jpg|Navigator: Fantasia|link=Fantasia New World Faust.jpg|Doctor: Faust|link=Faust (TK3000) New World Ashlynn.jpg|Nurse: Ashlynn|link=Ashlynn New World Raion.jpg|Bounty Hunter: Raion|link=Raion New World Axel.jpg|Shipwright: Axel|link=Axel New World Airi.jpg|Swordsman: Airi|link=Airi New World Nova.jpg|Sniper: Nova|link=Nova Hiroka training.jpg|Scout: Hiroka|link=Hiroka New World Jimero.jpg|Helmsmen: Jimero|link=Jimero New World Wayward.jpg|Treasure Hunter: Wayward|link=Wayward New World Rosaline.jpg|Musician: Rosaline|link=Rosaline New World Zero.jpg|Cook: Zero Albion|link=Zero New World Damien Black.jpg|Archaeologist: Damien Black|link=Damien Black New World Cana.jpg|Broker: Cana Le'Blanc|link=Cana Le'Blanc Demon Slayer Rio.jpg|Demon Slayer: Rio Torro|link=Rio 943858DB-F1BA-47BB-BE55-D497BF218B2A.jpeg|Strategist: Howard Connor 6901E33C-5B0F-4D2D-AFA9-24AC9B8F8074.jpeg|Assassin: Whisper 206EBA59-F90C-4489-A0C1-F601B8FB7497.png|Detective: Donsei 93D5E089-65F4-41AE-B637-F276145EC7A1.jpeg|Gunman: Cy Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Subpages